Silence Void
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: The Maneki Neko, the Cobra, the Lóng, the Moon Wolf, the Wolpertinger, and the Phoenix; six young women find their ways in life as they continue to adjust to their former broken lives. Their lives get more complicated when they join forces with the Autobots; complicated, but better. What happens when the cause of their past comes back to end it all?
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

…_A __**Maneki Neko**__ with __**dark brown fur**__ and __**apple green eyes**__…_

…_A __**Cobra**__ with __**dark blue scales**__ and __**violet eyes**__…_

…_A __**Lóng**__ with __**white scales**__ and __**ice**__**blue eyes**__…_

…_A __**Moon Wolf**__ with __**yellow fur**__ and __**sky**__**blue eyes**__…_

…_A __**Wolpertinger**__ with __**white fur**__ and __**dark mint green eyes**__…_

…_A __**Phoenix**__ with __**red and black feathers**__ and __**one red eye**__ and __**one silver eye**__…_

_..._

_..._

_...The __**Maneki Neko**__: The Japanese waving cat of __**good fortune**__..._

_...The __**Cobra**__: A snake with __**power, beauty, and deadly capabilities**__..._

_...The __**Lóng**__: An ancient Chinese dragon depicted in __**scrolls, artwork, and clothing**__..._

_...The __**Moon Wolf**__: Also called "Hati" who __**chases the moon**__ across the sky..._

_...The __**Wolpertinger**__: A rabbit with wings, __**strong and kind**__..._

_...The __**Phoenix**__: A bird of fire who rises up from it's own ashes,__** ready to live again**__..._


	2. Maneki Neko

_**(Enter "Blaze" Tsubasa Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Episode I: Maneki Neko~**

…Two Earth months…That's how long ago the final battle with Megatron was. Megatron was arrested, as were his followers. Prowl's body was brought back to Cybertron where everyone found out that a small amount of his spark still remained. Ratchet had managed to put his spark on support and within two Earth weeks, he made a full recovery. There he left his armor and helmet in a portable safe, just in case he'd ever need it again. Ultra Magnus had also made a full recovery as well and offered Optimus the right of the next Magnus; Optimus politely declined and explained that Earth was his home. Ultra Magnus understood and gave him the title of "Guardian of Earth". After one more week, the team, along with Jazz, went back home to recover and relax.

This is where we begin, two Earth months after the final battle…

…

Old Detroit…5pm…

Prowl sat on top one of the buildings and watched the sunset. His mind was constantly wondering ever since the final battle two months ago. He was lucky that small amount of spark was strong enough to keep him alive...maybe it was fate giving him a second chance. He was just about to leave when the street lights came on and a gang had surrounded someone on the street.

Prowl leaned over the edge and saw a young woman standing right in the center of the street, about the age of 21. She had tanned skin with dark brown hair that reached her ankles and was tied into a very tight ponytail with a nub of hair at the end. The sides of her hair also looked like they stuck out slightly like flattened cat ears. She had a pair of apple green eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark. She wore a dark brown sleeveless shirt with a large neck hole and lime green around the rims. Wrapped around her waist was a dark green scarf. She had on a pair of dark brown Capri's reaching her knees that looked like they could be unzipped into a pair of black shorts. She also had on a pair of black leather boots that reached an inch below her knees with lime green soles. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal bands. On her upper arms were three black stripes each.

Gang Member 1: Look girly, we're gonna give you one chance. Come have fun with us...or red's gonna wind up being your favorite color.

The girl looked at the seven large, buff males that surrounded her, unamused.

Girl: Look, I'm tired, you're pissed, let's go our separate ways and forget this night never happened, eh?

Gang Member 2: I don't think so!

The two large members attacked and to Prowl's surprise, she jumped over them, landed behind them, grabbed the back of their collars and threw them toward two more members, knocking them down. One of the larger members yelled and ran towards her. The girl ran towards him and preformed several swift, almost invisible strikes to his chest, arms, and neck, paralyzing the brute. The leader, who held a large knife, ran towards her. She blocked his strikes with the knife, but he managed to hit the back of her neck with the butt of the weapon and attempted to slice her throat, but she turned over and he sliced the back of her neck instead. She held the back of her neck tightly as she dodged his final blow and landed a hard punch into his stomach. The man groaned as he fell unconscious and onto the ground. The girl looked at the last member who looked terrified and took off. The girl reached under her scarf and swiftly pulled out a long 17ft chain with a claw at the end and swung it at the brute which wrapped around his legs. The girl dragged him over and placed her foot on his chest, glaring.

Girl: I see ANY of you guys here again, I'm gonna do a lot more than just put in a few scratches, deal?

The member nodded and with a swift flick of her wrist, the chain unwrapped itself and the brute took off. She swayed a bit as she leaned against the wall and sat down, blood starting to pour down her shoulder. Prowl looked at her for a moment before he jumped down an alleyway and transformed and drove next to her. She jumped as he showed up, eyes wide and a look telling him that she's ready for another fight. She stared for a moment and calm down.

Girl: You're...you're one of those Autobots right? Prowl?

Prowl: Yes, I saw what you did. You need medical attention. Climb on.

She was hesitant for a second before she stood up, wrapped her chain around her shoulder, and climbed on and Prowl slowly started driving off.

Prowl: What's your name?

Girl: ...Neko...Neko Isamu.

_***Is she Japanese?***_ To Prowl, she looked Japanese and she certainly fought like the Ninjas of Japan. Yeah, he knew a little of the language, and he knew this much, her name, "Neko", meant "cat". He didn't want to make an assumption and offend her so he kept quiet. Neko held her neck with one hand and the handle bar with the other hand. After a few minutes of silent driving, they made it to the Plant where Neko got off and Prowl transformed. Prowl peeked in and saw that no one was around and motioned Neko to follow, but keep quiet. They soon made their way to the Med Bay where Ratchet was cleaning some tools. Prowl walked in as Neko stayed at the doorway to watch what would happen.

Prowl: Ratchet?

The old medic turned around and groaned as he put the tool down and crossed his arms.

Ratchet: What do ya want this time?

Prowl: I met someone while I was out, she needs medical treatment.

Ratchet: Don't tell me you picked up some stray cat off the streets...

At this, Neko almost growled. _***I am NOT a stray!***_ Neko glared at the medic and Prowl slightly shivered cause said glare was being directed towards him as well. Said bot cleared his throat and spoke.

Prowl: Not exactly.

Then Neko came out, a small glare still lingering on her face and Ratchet with a raised optic ridge.

Ratchet: You brought another human here?

Prowl: Look, I know this may seem bad, but she needs help.

To prove his point, Neko removed her hand that was covering the wound and it was covered in the red liquid. Ratchet winced slightly and looked at Prowl, then Neko again. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed in defeat and told Prowl to recharge while he checked out Neko.

...The next day...

Prowl: Neko's still here?

Ratchet nodded as his arms were crossed and the two were outside the Med Bay where a sleeping Neko was in.

Prowl: Why?

Ratchet: Because that wound still needs treatment for at least two more days.

Prowl: Oh no...If Prime finds out I brought another human to the Plant...I'm doomed.

Ratchet nodded as he started to walk away and soon Prowl followed. Neko was actually wide awake and heard the entire conversation. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head. Then she glanced at the door, grabbed her chain, re-wrapped it around her waist, wrapped her green scarf over the chain, and snuck out the room. She saw no one was in the halls and started walking around the base._ ***That was nice of Prowl to help me...but I don't want to give him any more trouble...But then again, why didn't he just give me a lift to the hospital?***_ She put her hands behind her head and started kicking her feet every time she took a step. After a while, she heard some talking and leaned against a corner and peered in the room. Inside, she saw the whole group of Autobots and Sari Sumdac. Prowl seemed distracted about something and Neko knew that he was hoping that she wouldn't be found out.

Neko: (Talking to self) Speaking of which, I need to head out of here.

Neko looked around for an easy escape route and saw a room with a large tree and an opening to outside. Neko smiled and quietly snuck over and into the room. Little did she know she'd be discovered due to the conversation currently being held.

Rewind...About 5 minutes prior...

Sari: A what?

Sari said in sheer disbelief at what she had just heard. Optimus spoke again to the techno-organic teenager.

Optimus: Apparently, a bobcat escaped from the Detroit Zoo and it's running rampant around the city.

Bumblebee: A bobcat? That's not a big worry.

Sari: It is for a lot of people in the city, Bee!

Bee looked surprised for a minute and realized that she was right. A lot people could get hurt, or worse, killed. Sari crossed her arms and tried to think about where a bobcat would go in a major city. When she lifted her head slightly, she saw a girl with brown hair, tanned skin (still lighter than Sari's), and green eyes peeking into the room. Sari watched as she looked around and head straight for Prowl's room. _***Who is that?***_ Sari snuck off, away from the group and silently followed the girl who looked more like a cat in her opinion.

Back to Neko...

Neko sat on the branch of the tree, watching the busy city from the far distance. She wanted to remain for a few more minutes and calm down and to think over everything going on. After a few seconds, she heard footsteps and jumped to a higher branch in the tree and watched the entrance to the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Sari enter the room and look around.

Sari: Um...Hello? I saw you come into the room and was, well, wondering just why you're here.

_***...Oops...I'm a sorry excuse for a student..***_ Neko waited for Sari to get close to the tree and pulled her chain, tied one end around her waist and the other end to a branch. When Sari turned around, she lowered herself down and clamped her hands over Sari's mouth. Sari tried to pry her off, but Neko pulled her up into the tree and made Sari face her, hand still over her mouth.

Neko: Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you okay?

All Sari did was hesitantly nod her head.

Neko: Now, I'm going to let go of you and you won't scream okay?

Sari nodded her head again and Neko let go of her.

Sari: W-Why are you here?

Neko: I got hurt and Prowl brought me here. All I wanna do is get out of here and not bother him anymore.

Sari: But, didn't you hear? There's a bobcat lose in the city.

Neko looked surprised for a moment, then she looked like she had some sort of "eureka" moment and pointed up as she spoke, her tone sounded absolutely innocent.

Neko: Well, that explains him.

Sari looked up and almost screamed to see the large bobcat only a foot above her, yellow eyes staring at her blue ones. Sari nearly screamed, but Neko placed a hand over her mouth once more; annoyance on her face this time.

Neko: Relax...he's harmless.

Sari blinked several times as Neko removed her hand from Sari's mouth. Sari looked up and Neko patted the part of the tree behind her and the large cat jumped down behind her. Then the large fur ball nuzzled it's head under Neko's arm and she petted the large animal's soft fur. Sari looked at her in shock and noticed that Neko had taken Sari's own hand and was placing it on the large cat's head. She was about to object, but her hand touched the large animal's neck and felt it purr. Sari kept her hand on it's soft fur and Neko let her go. Sari smiled as the large cat nuzzled into her hand, more like a small kitten than a large predator.

Sari: But...how? And Why?

Neko: Every living being has fear. My best guess is that something made this poor guy scared and took off.

Sari: What could have done that?

Neko: Don't know...But I heard of these animal smugglers hitting major Zoos around the country and stealing rare animals. Maybe they tried to get this guy and he took off.

Sari: Maybe...You know that he has to be returned, right?

Neko: I know, and I will.

Optimus: You certainly will.

Neko and Sari turned their heads and saw Optimus standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a displeased look on his face. The bobcat turned his head and started growling at Optimus and Neko had a classic "Oh shit" look on her face. Standing behind said bot was a very surprised Prowl and Bumblebee. Before Optimus could say much, Neko spoke up.

Neko: Um...I'm a hallucination.

Optimus: Nice try.

Neko: Worth a shot.

Neko hung her head in defeat as the large cat calmed down slightly, sensing that there was no danger from Neko's standard and laid his head down on Sari's lap who petted the large cat's head. Optimus, Prowl, and Bumblebee started walking towards the two girls and Neko stood up and walked towards the tip of the branch while hanging onto a branch above her for balance.

Optimus: And you would be who?

Neko: Name's Neko Isamu, I walked in here looking for my cat and found myself here.

Prowl had a look of sheer shock on his face. She just lied to Optimus to cover up that he was the one who brought her in here the first place. He wasn't sure to remain quiet or to speak up, but Optimus spoke first.

Optimus: Well, first off, there's no cat here-

Neko: They can be very sneaky, I should now.

Optimus: And second, you're right about the animal smugglers. They were just caught and confessed to trying to steal the bobcat.

Neko nodded and looked back to the large animal, a small sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

Optimus: ...You can come with us to return the bobcat...we'll talk about you being here after we get back.

Neko: (Annoyed) Understood.

One hour later...

Neko sat next to Sari at the top edge of the cement couch as they were discussing her current situation. After they returned the bobcat, the Zoo keepers told them that they were naming the new animal after Neko, "Isamu". Neko was glad after that, but now she was irritated.

Optimus: Listen, Neko, right?

Neko: Yes. (For the 4th time)

Optimus: Right, look, we need you to keep this location a secret, alright?

Neko: Under one condition.

Optimus looked shocked for a moment and Sari spoke.

Sari: She's a cool person, we need another girl around the base.

Neko: Yup, so just like a stray, I say nothing and I can come by whenever I want.

Optimus thought for a moment on the condition. Sari did seem to like Neko a lot, and they did have valid points. Optimus sighed in defeat as he nodded his head, accepting the terms. Sari squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around the older girls neck. Neko's face turned a small shade of pink as she smiled. _***Well...at least I got a new family...***_

Outskirts of Detroit...

Night fell quickly as a small garden snake had just escaped from being ran over numerous times and a hungry dog. It slithered to a person concealed by the shadows and their pale hand on the ground, waiting for the reptile. The snake slithered onto the hand as it rose up and another hand stroked the reptiles smooth head.

? : Such beauty...yet so dangerous...no one understands you... No one can understand your power, beauty, and strength.

As if on cue, the snake opened it's mouth revealing it's fangs and hissed lightly, as if agreeing to the person. The person chuckled as the reptile soon saw violet eyes stare back at it.

* * *

_**(Enter "Trust Me" Durarara Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**Me: Yayz! Been meaning to upload this story for a LONG time! X3 Read and Review!**


	3. Cobra

**__****(Enter "Blaze" Tsubasa Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Episode II: Cobra~**

Three days later...9pm...

Neko: I still don't get it.

Prowl: None of us do.

Neko sighed as she and Prowl waited in traffic, a red light on and the two discussing a recent news report about a gang calling themselves "The Snatchers". Neko rested her elbows on the handle bars as they waited for the light to turn green.

Neko: "The Snatchers"...that's the stupidest name I've ever heard in my life.

Prowl: I agree with you on that note.

Neko: What do they snatch anyway? Someone's pride cause they're too chicken?

Prowl chuckled as the light turned green and the two sped off. Neko had gotten used to being with the Autobots and ironically, her cat really was at the Autobot base; a Siamese named "Moko". Eventually, Neko started going on patrols with Prowl which was what the two were doing right now. Neko had also been teaching Prowl and Sari Japanese and it really irritates Bumblebee when the trio chat in said language. As the two drove, they came to another red light and the two groaned in frustration. Neko turned her head and saw a person wearing what looks like a white dirty cloak with a hood. In front of them was a wooden basket and a sign that said, "Will Preform for a Dollar". Neko told Prowl to park next to the person and she stood up.

Neko: Excuse me? What do you preform exactly?

The person looked up slightly, a small smile painted their lips as they opened the basket and what Neko saw surely surprised her. It was some kind of snake, but it was large and white with blue eyes.

Person: An albino water python; small, aggressive, and venomous.

The person, no doubt a female, spoke with a monotone voice as she put a hand in the basket.

Person: It's venom is said to be as deadly and as potent as a Diamond Back Rattlesnake. One major reason why their nearly extinct.

Neko held her breath as she picked up the small snake, hissing in response, not from anger, almost from pleasure. The girl lifted the snake and started stroking it's head as Neko knelt down to get a closer look. The person then gave the small reptile a small kiss on the head as she let the animal wrap around her neck.

Neko: A snake charmer?

Person: Correct. I have a way with them, they understand me, I understand them.

Neko: Impressive.

Person: Thank you.

Neko thought a moment and reached to her back pocket and pulled out a $20 bill.

Person: I only asked for a dollar.

Neko: To me, a snake charmer is worth 20.

The person remained silent for a moment before she smiled and took the dollar bill. Neko smiled in return and climbed back on Prowl just as the light turned green.

Prowl: "Snake Charmer"?

Neko: It's a person who knows how to handle snakes.

Prowl: Very interesting.

Back at the person, she looked at the dollar bill in her hands and the snake slithered around her neck, as if nudging her in a way a dog would do. She gently pulled the snake off her neck and placed it back on the basket. She then closed the basket and stood up while holding the small package in her hand with care. She walked down several alleyways and eventually, she started hearing whispers and curses around her.

_"There she is. The snake freak."_

_"Is it true that she has venom like a cobra and looks like a rattlesnake?"_

_"She'd be better off as the rest of those reptiles; road kill."_

She didn't mind the curses, the whispers, or the trash that would occasionally be thrown at her. The snakes however; did. She could feel the reptile hiss through the basket with anger. She hushed the reptile with reassuring words, trying to get it to calm down. Eventually, the creature ceased it's hissing. As she entered an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city,she turned on the light to reveal five different aquariums containing large and venomous snakes. A small smile played on her face as she opened the basket in hand and pulled out the white python and placed it withing the tank full of the same species. One tank contained two albino rattlesnakes, one held a large boa constrictor, another held three coral snakes, and the final contained a large albino king cobra.

She sighed as she let the robe around her fall to the ground. She had paled skin, blue hair reaching her waist, and beautiful violet eyes. She wore a white hoodie that had a dark blue hood and the chest area was colored light blue and light violet, the same colors on her forearms. Under her jacket was a black tank top and black shorts. On her legs was a pair of long dark blue boots that were thigh length and had silver bands around the ankles. She also had black fingerless gloves.

She flipped some hair out of her face as she walked over to the tank containing the cobra and knelt down. The snakes weren't really hers, nor did they belong anyone else, they were like her; abandoned and left out on the streets to die. They were similar to her except for one thing; they had the skills and bravery to fight for survival. She would let people call her names and occasionally beat on her if it meant she'd live. She sighed sadly as she opened the tank and pulled out the large reptile who wrapped itself around her neck. She didn't mind, she knew they wouldn't hurt her. They would if she was afraid, she showed no fear...and no remorse if they did kill her, even on purpose.

She walked outside as she petted the snake's hood, making sure not to hit the scar that was made by it nearly being killed by a dog. She walked through the streets where no one would go, hands in her pockets as she continued.

Girl: ...No one gets it...no one would ever get how you feel...or how I feel. Being abandoned and left to die...

As if responding sadly, the cobra lowered it's head and hissed quietly. The two eventually came to a dock and heard the crashing waves bang against the concrete wall. She lowered her head as she pulled out the 20 that girl had given her today. She was nice and appreciated her talents. _***I really should thank her...but how...***_ She sighed once more and turned around and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The cobra hissed in rage as she looked down to see a knife in her gut. She looked back up to see the gang that she had been hunted down by; the Snatchers.

Leader: Hey there, snake girl.

The cobra hissed and attacked the leader who stepped back and let go of the knife still in her stomach. The cobra wouldn't dare bite others, as it was taught to by his master. The girl held the weapon in place and took off as fast as she could, wishing and praying the whole event was a bad dream as blood started to drip as she entered her home and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The cobra cried in fear, as did the other reptiles as she fell to her stomach and the pool of crimson started to surround her. Her vision started to get blurry and her eyes closed into a deep sleep.

…

Neko walked through the alleyways on foot as she and Prowl split up to search some time ago. No one dared to go near her as she had her clawed chain wrapped around her forearm. Around areas like this, she was someone to truly fear and respect. As she walked, she accidentally overheard a conversation currently being held by an elderly man who seemed to be talking to himself and was very concerned.

Elder Man: Oh...Poor Kagami, such a nice girl...Damn those horrible Snatchers...

**_*The Snatchers?*_** Neko walked over to the man and knelt down to his level.

Neko: Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, the group, are they "The Snatchers"?

Elder Man: Yes ma'am. Those horrible fools were down here a few seconds ago, talking about how they "Got to" Kagami.

Neko: Kagami?

Elder Man: Yes ma'am. Kagami Mason is a local street performer. She gives half her earnings to us, such a sweet young girl. She's a snake charmer.

_***Snake charmer? Is this "Kagami" the same charmer as before?***_ Neko put a hand to her chin to think for a moment before she continued.

Neko: What do you mean by "Got to"?

Elder Man: It's a slang word we use around these parts ma'am. It means that you kill someone, ya know, ya "got to" someone?

Neko: I see...Where does Kagami live?

Elder Man: To be honest, no one knows. She moves around constantly. Whichever has hissing sounds coming from it I guess. She has a lot of snakes.

Neko nodded and thanked the man. Before she took off, she heard him say a small prayer for Kagami which only made her increase in speed. Eventually, she heard hissing and slowed down. As she started to a slow walk, she saw the crooked gang in front of a home, which was where the violent hissing was coming from. Neko hid behind a wall and unwrapped her chain. She narrowed her eyes and pin pointed the leader of the gang. _***Okay...one shot...that's good enough for me.***_ She started swinging the chain and threw it, wrapping it around the leader's ankles and she dragged him towards her, kicking and screaming. As he was soon in front of her, the shadows covered the top half of her body and the only thing her prey and his followers could see was her glowing green eyes.

Neko: Give me a good reason not to rearrange your arm so they'll bend backwards...

Leader: I don't have to answer to a-...uh...

Both the leader and his followers went wide eyed as headlights suddenly shone on them. What really got them was that no driver resided in the large truck. Neko knew it was one of the Autobots and spoke, more rage in her voice than usual.

Neko: Last chance.

? : No...

Neko and the gang looked up and saw the girl, Kagami, leaning against a wall and wielding a large sword in hand. Not just any sword, a katana, and an unusually large one at that. The height of the blade must have been the same height as Neko, and Neko was maybe 5' 8''. the handle was dark blue and light blue with a silver but and hilt. She was breathing harshly and her eyes held the pure rage and venom.

Kagami: These...these lowlife bastards don't deserve a "last chance"...

Neko: Kagami...If you're thinking about killing them-

Kagami: WHY NOT?! They have the lowest audacity to start killing and I'm suppose to just stand aside like before and watch them hurt more people?!

Kagami then raised her sword and tried to strike one of the member, but Neko ran over and blocked it with one of the metal bands on her wrists. The gang then ran over to try and untangle their leader when the engine of the Autobot roared, scaring the daylights out of them.

Optimus: I don't think so.

Neko held Kagami in place as she scanned the wound on her. It was deep and she lost a lot of blood. _***How can she still fight?***_ Neko had no choice but to use her other hand to grab the back of Kagami's head and slammed her into a wall. Kagami fell unconscious, sword still in hand.

...Detroit Hospital...The Next day...

Kagami sat in the hospital bed, a blank look on her face as her hands were clasped together in her lap. After a while, the door opened revealing Neko and Sari, Neko holding a large wrapped box in her head. Instantly, Kagami grew suspicious.

Kagami: Am I arrested?

Neko: No, I told the cops the sword was for self defense. In a way, it was. The gang's gone to prison for life, no parole for attempted murders.

Kagami: "Murders"?

Neko: Looks like they were practicing, spilled their guts on their victims.

Sari: You're also going to be okay soon. You can be released tomorrow.

Kagami: Yeah...but where would I go?

Sari and Neko looked at each other and Neko asked Sari to go get some water and the young teen left. Then Neko walked closer to Kagami and unwrapped the box in hand. Revealing Kagami's large albino Cobra. Kagami smiled as Neko started speaking.

Neko: As soon as the police arrived, this little guy came out of your home, started defending you.

Kagami: Alphonso...you little mini guard you...

Neko: Also...my place is big enough for six people...you're free to stay there for as long as you want.

Kagami: But...why would-

Neko: A snake charmer is worth $20. A friend is worth more than any cash in the world.

Kagami was shocked for a moment and she lowered her head. Neko smiled, placed the snake's cage on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Kagami who started crying for joy.

Kagami: T-Thank you...

Neko: You're welcome.

…

?: Yo boss, dija see the police round that ol building!

?: Man I thou a gun fight wa gonna go up in there!

A small group of boys gathered around the one figure who sat on the hood of a sleek blue car, the style was old, but it seemed like it just came out of the manufacturing plant. The figure twirled the large bamboo bo stick in their hands and smiled.

?: Yeah I saw. Some hit, yeah? But, now we got one less robbin' gang to worry about, yeah?

The small group cheered as the figure got off the car, bo stick now over their shoulder and ice blue eyes showing joy.

? : Now, let's go find us some more sweet rides to fix up, yeah?

* * *

_**(Enter "Trust Me" Durarara Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: X3 FORESHADOW TIME!**


End file.
